Alexstrasza
| Zugehörigkeit = Unabhängig/Neutral | Klasse = | Position = | Lage = | Status = am Leben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall YseraDragon.gif Ysera (Schwester) Datei:IconSmall DragonRed.gif Dralad (†''') (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall DragonRed.gif Tyranastrasz (†') (Gefährte) Datei:IconSmall Korialstrasz.gif Korialstrasz ('†') (Gefährte) Datei:IconSmall DragonRed.gif Caelestrasz ('†') (Sohn) Datei:IconSmall DragonRed.gif Vaelastrasz ('†') (Sohn) | WoWPedia = Alexstrasza }} '''Alexstrasza die Lebensbinderin', ehemaliger''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 172 Aspekt des roten Drachenschwarms ist die Wächterin allen Lebens auf Azeroth. Sie wurde außerdem von den Titanen zur Königin aller Drachen erkoren. Ihr Feueratem gilt als mächtiger als jener der üblichen Roten Drachen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 3 Hintergrund Krieg der Ahnen Nach Neltharions vernichtendem Einsatz der Drachenseele wagte sich nicht einmal mehr Alexstrasza aus ihrem Versteck.Krieg der Ahnen - Das Erwachen, Kap. 5 Erst als Krasus sie überlistete und ihr über den Umweg, Malfurion in den Smaragdgrünen Traum nach Ysera suchen zu lassen, glaubhaft machte, dass Korialstrasz im Sterben läge, zeigte sich die Drachenkönigin erneut und ließ sich überzeugen, die Bronzenen Drachen und Ysera erneut in den Kampf zu rufen.Krieg der Ahnen - Das Erwachen, Kap. 12 Als jede Hoffnung auf einen Sieg immer geringer wurde und viele Halbgötter, darunter auch Malorne, gefallen waren, erschienen die Drachen wieder zur Unterstützung am Himmel, angeführt von Alexstrasza.Krieg der Ahnen - Das Erwachen, Kap. 15 Nach der Großen Teilung verzauberten Alexstrasza, Ysera und Nozdormu die Dämonenseele derart, dass es keinem Drachen möglich sein sollte, sie wieder zu benutzen.Krieg der Ahnen - Das Erwachen, Kap. 21 Zweiter Krieg Zehntausend Jahre später gelangte es Nekros, ein Orc des Drachenmalklans, über seinen Häuptling Zuluhed an die Dämonenseele, mit welcher es dem Drachenmalklan gelungen war, den Roten Drachenschwarm in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Die Orcs hatten die Drachen beobachtet und waren einem verletzten Männchen bis zu ihrem Hort gefolgt. Obwohl sich Alexstrasza gegen die Eindringlinge wehrte, musste sie sich der Macht, welche die Dämonenseele über sie hatte, unterwerfen. Um sie "kooperativer" zu machen, hatten die Orcs vor ihren Augen ihre Eier zerbrochen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 9 Sie wurde in einer Höhle von einem gigantischen feurigen Golem bewacht, welcher nur von Nekros Schädelberster Befehle annahm.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 4 thumb|left|120px|Alextrasza in ihrer humanoiden Gestalt. Nach so langer Gefangenschaft hatte sich Alexstraszas Zustand zunehmend verschlechtert, was allerdings nicht ihren Hass auf die Orcs milderte. Im Zweiten Krieg wurde Alexstasza die stärkste und wertvollste Waffe der Horde und deshalb um jeden Preis bewacht. Während die meisten Orcklans in den Internierungslagern ihr Dasein fristeten, befand sich die Drachenkönigin immer noch in der Gewalt des Drachenmalklans.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 1 Todesschwinge plante, ihr einige ihrer Eier zu stehlen, um seinen eigenen Schwarm aufzubauen. Sein Plan erleichterte jedoch auch Alexstaszas Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft der Orcs: Als die Orcs sich daran machten, die Drachen aus Grim Batol zu schaffen, um sie außer Reichweite der Allianz zu halten''Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 16, überfiel Todesschwinge den Tross. In diesem Gefecht wurde der Gefährte Alexstaszas, Tyranastrasz, von Todesschwinge getötet, doch Alexstasza aus ihrem Bann befreit. Sofort verschlang sie ihren ehemaligen Meister Nekros und befreite ihre Brut aus den Fängen der Orcs.Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 18 Dann kehrte sie, mit der Hilfe ihres Gefährten Korialstrasz zu den verbleibenden Aspekten Nozdormu, Malygos und Ysera zurück. Dem Magier Rhonin gelang es, die Drachenseele zu zerstören und Todesschwinge wurde zum Rückzug gezwungen. Alexstrasza widmete sich anschließend dem Wiederaufbau ihres Schwarms. Der Nexuskrieg Im Zuge des Nexuskrieges befand sich Alexstasza in der Drachenöde auf der Spitze des Wyrmruhtempels.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Jüngere Ereignisse Drachendämmerung Nach den von Todesschwinge verursachten Verwüstungen in Azeroth kam zu einem ersten Treffen des Wyrmruhpakts seit Malygos' Tod. Alexstraszas Aufforderung, der Blaue Drachenschwarm möge einen neuen Aspekt wählen und Entschädigung für den Nexuskrieg leisten, damit man ihnen wieder trauen könne, stieß erwartungsgemäß auf wenig Gegenliebe. Insbesondere Arygos, ein Sohn und Befürworter Malygos', widersprach ihr heftigst.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 2 Die Gespräche wurden durch einen Angriff des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms unterbrochen, welcher unter der Führung des "Vaters des Zwielichts" den Wyrmruhtempel angriff. Im Zuge der Kämpfe kam es zu einer Implosion der Sankten, welche sich unter dem Tempel befanden und auch des Rubinsanktums, in welchem sich Korialstrasz aufhielt. Torastrasza zufolge war es ein selbstmörderischer Akt und als der Schmerz Alexstrasza zu übermannen drohte, zerstörte sie die Kugel der Einheit des Wyrmruhpakts und flog davon.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 3 Sie ließ sich tagelang davontreiben und landete schließlich in Desolace, ein passender Name für ihren derzeitigen Zustand. In Elfengestalt wanderte sie teilnahmslos an Schlachten zwischen Allianz und Horde und brodelnden Lavamassen vorbei und wartete auf den Tod. Dort fand Thrall sie. Trotz seiner Bemühungen ließ sie sich allerdings nicht umstimmen und drohte eher, den Orc zu töten, als seiner Bitte zu folgen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 12 Während Kalecgos zum Aspekt erwählt wurde, Arygos starb und Chromatus am Wyrmruhtempel sein Unwesen trieb, verließ Alexstrasza ihren Steingipfel nicht und befand sich immer noch am gleichen Ort, als Thrall sie erneut aufsuchte. Durch eine Vision, die Thrall mit ihr teilte, erfuhr sie von Kirygosas Gefangenschaft und den Experimenten mit den Eiern des Blauen Drachenschwarms. In einer weiteren Vision erfuhr sie von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen im Rubinsanktum, die zu Korialstrasz' Tod geführt hatten. Beide Visionen führten dazu, dass sie ihre Meinung änderte, und gemeinsam mit Thrall Kurs auf Nordend aufnahm.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 18 In der Nähe des Wyrmruhtempels versammelten sich bereits der Blaue und der Grüne Drachenschwarm, bereit der Stunde des Zwielichts entgegenzutreten. Sie berichtete von den Visionen, und auch wenn ihr gerade im Bezug auf Korialstrasz nicht jeder Glauben schenke, so waren die meisten doch glücklich, die Lebensbinderin wieder unter sich zu wissen, und schwiegen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 19 Bezüglich der Taktik wurde man sich schnell einig: Chromatus musste sterben, um alles Weitere könnte man sich anschließend kümmern. Etwas überraschend für alle Beteiligten traf Nozdormu doch noch am Schlachtfeld ein und befahl augenblicklich den Rückzug, da er überzeugt war, dass sie alle gestorben wären, hätten sie den Angriff fortgesetzt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Chromatus zu besiegen, war wieder eins zu sein - angesichts der Tatsache dass der Aspekt der Erde aber nunmal Todesschwinge war, ein ziemlich unmögliches Unterfangen, denn der würde niemals zustimmen.Thrall: Drachendämmerung, Kap. 20 Zitate * ''Bist du gekommen, um deine Häme auszuschütten, kleiner Ork? Hast du mich noch nicht genug gefoltert und meinen Kindern Schmerzen zugefügt? * Ich... werde... dich... eines... Tages... töten. * All dies ist völlig sinnlos, Sterblicher. Dein kleiner Krieg ist fast vorüber. * Nekros …! Du hast meine Kinder ermordet. Meine Kinder!Der Tag des Drachen, Kap. 18 Anmerkungen Kategorie:NSCs (Drachen) Kategorie:Roter Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere